


Naughty and Nice

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xmas Present Prompts: Tim decides it's okay to give Jason his gift a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

“Spread your legs.” Jason breathed against his ear, the action making Tim shudder.

Taking in a slow, steadying breath, the smaller man flattened his hands against the wall and did as he was told, biting his lip.  Tim had decided to give his boyfriend his gift a little early that year, knowing how much that he loved it when he dressed up.  He’d donned a red collar of supple leather, along with a nice, faux fur-lined, red corset.  The panties he wore were red and lace, hiding nothing from view, and cut in a way that covered only half of his ass, accentuating the curve of the muscle.  Gloves of the same lace covered his arms all the way up to the middle of his upper arm and also match the thigh-highs he’s wearing.  Knee-high, lace-up, black, wedge-heel snow boots complete the outfit and, really, he knew he’d need the height when his lover saw him.

Jason’s mouth presses against the side of his neck, drawing a soft gasp from the younger man’s lips, head rolling to the side, submitting completely.  All things considered the other man was being almost reverent, his hands stroking exposed patches of skin, stroking over his thighs.  For Jason, it was slow and gentle, despite the scrape teeth against his neck and the way one of his hands fisted in his hair and pulled his head back.  He’d expected the other man to practically tear the outfit off him as soon as he saw it, but the slow-building pleasure and tension was just as good, if not better.

“Such a good boy.” Jason’s breath washed over his ear as he spoke, his tongue trailing over the shell of it. “Though I feel like you deserve a spanking for not telling me you’d be home for Christmas.”

Tim shuddered, eyes squeezing shut for a moment; they really knew each other too well. “I’m sorry.  I-I wanted to surprise you.”

“It was a good surprise.” the older man conceded, his hand sliding down his lover’s back and down the back of his panties.

Tim’s back arched a little when fingers pressed against his entrance, applying pressure, teasing, and let out a breathy moan.  Jason wasn’t known for his patience so the slow pace was beginning to make him a little desperate already; perhaps that was what the other man wanted.  There was a soft rustling as the fingers disappeared briefly, coated with lube and began to press inside him. 

Moaning, Tim pressed back against his lover’s hand, shivering when the movement made the lace drag across his cock.  Jason let out a soft chuckle against his neck, pressing a kiss to the skin behind the slighter man’s ear.  Tim slowly rocked back against his lover’s hand, eyes fluttering shut and head tipping back, his pace increasing a little when he wasn’t scolded for being impatient.

“You don’t get my cock.” Jason murmured, working a second finger inside him. “Until you can prove that you’re gonna be a good boy for me.  I’m going to fuck you with my fingers and you’re gonna come all over those pretty panties for me.  Understood?”

Tim whimpered and nodded his head, slowly stilling his hips. “Y-yes.  I’ll… Be a good boy.”

“Good.” Jason slid a third finger inside him, curling them a little, searching.

With a soft moan the younger man let his head fall forward against the wall, gasping with slow press of Jason’s fingers inside him.  However when the fingers twisted a little, the angle changing, Tim cried out, pleasure rolling through him and making him claw at the wall.  Jason made a soft, satisfied noise behind him and began to move his hand faster, resulting in a desperate whimper, Tim’s hips jerking.

“That’s it, Baby Bird.” Jason pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, one of his gloved hands reaching out to cover Tim’s.  “I know you can come just from this.”

“J-Jason…” Tim moaned, rocking back against the older man’s fingers; he wanted to touch himself, wanted to jerk himself to completion, but that wasn’t what his lover wanted. “I-I… I don’t… I don’t know if I _can_ …”

“You can, Baby.  I know you can.” Jason pressed gentle, encouraging kisses against his neck.  “Think about how good my cock will feel.  Gonna make you sing pretty for me, Baby Bird.” 

“P-please.” Tim whimpered, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure as the thrust of the older man’s fingers got rougher, more insistent.

Suddenly Jason’s free hand pulled away from his lover’s, his fingers sliding over the length of Tim’s erection.  Knowing better than to press against the contact, the smaller man’s hips halted and he let out another desperate whimper, trembling; he was so _close_ …  It took a few more light strokes of his lover’s hand and a few more well aimed thrusts from his fingers before Tim came, crying out and arching.  His fingers clawed at the wall as he rode out the orgasm, his eyes squeezing shut and jaw clenching.

“You’re being such a good boy for me.” Jason’s fingers trailed over the now slick lace of Tim’s panties, lifting his the damp digits to smear come across his younger lover’s lips. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please.” Tim answered immediately, gasping when Jason drew his fingers out of him.

“I want those heels digging into my back.” Jason pressed gentle kisses along Tim’s jaw. “Think you can do that for me, Timmy?”

Tim smiled and licked his lips, nodding. “Oh yes.”


End file.
